hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 12 (Inside and outside)
Inside and outside is the twelfth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *KATHLEEN tries to bake muffins but Jup Jup makes it impossible. *CHARLI pretends to cook sausages on the barbecue. *NATHAN looks for a place to hide some balloons. *CHARLI pretends to be a balloon floating in the air but then a bee pops her. *TIM plays a tiktiri and becomes a Snake Charmer. *CHARLI says words that start with S. *KELLIE and Chats make a snowman. *CHARLI turns a box into different sort of houses. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who finds a magic bottle and a genie inside (Nathan), he grants Charli three wishes and she decides to go inside of the bottle. Gallery Kathleen S3 E12.png Charli S3 E12 1.png Nathan S3 E12.png Charli S3 E12 2.png Tim S3 E12.png Charli S3 E12 3.png Kellie S3 E12.png Charli S3 E12 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E12.png Trivia *The tiktiri, also called the been and the pungi, is a wind instrument played by snake charmers on the Indian subcontinent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pungi *Kathleen and Kellie are absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Looks like it's time to bake There's gonna be some muffins to make They go into the oven and out And when they're ready you'll hear me shout Muffins! Looks like it's time to bake There's gonna be some muffins to make They go into the oven and out And when they're ready you'll hear me shout Muffins! Looks like it's time to bake There's gonna be some muffins to make They go into the oven and out And when they're ready you'll hear me shout Muffins! ;Body move #01 Turn the sausage on the barbecue While you're there, do a dance too. Turn the sausage on the barbecue While you're there, do a dance too Keep the umbrella over your head Got to cook this sausage before it's time for bed. Turn the sausage on the barbecue While you're there, do a dance too Keep the umbrella over your head Got to cook this sausage before it's time for bed Don't let the wind take you for a ride Got to cook this sausage ... inside. ;Shapes in space No songlet ;Body move #02 Give me some air, I'll float without a care Up in the sky in the breeze I can fly Give me some air. Give me some air, I'll float without a care Up in the sky on the breeze I can fly Give me some air. If I don't have air, I'll drop without a care Down from the sky I cannot fly If I don't have air. ;Making music Sss, sss, slippery slidely Sss, sss, come out of the basket Out of the basket, come out. Sss, sss, slippery slidely Sss, sss, come out of the basket Out of the basket, come out. Sss, sss, slippery slidely Sss, sss, we're out of the basket Out of the basket, we're out. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Word play I'm a soft snowy snowman with snowy round tummy A carrot for a nose, so it doesn't get runny I'm a soft snowy snowman with arms from the trees Some charcoal for eyes and a woolly warm scarf To keep out the breeze So I won't sneeze. I'm a soft snowy snowman with snowy round tummy A carrot for a nose, so it doesn't get runny I'm a soft snowy snowman with arms from the trees Some charcoal for eyes and a woolly warm scarf To keep out the breeze So I won't sneeze. ;Body move #04 Outside the world is so much fun (Woof) I say hello to everyone I run, I chase, I ..., I roam But my house is always home. Outside the world is so much fun I say hello to everyone I plud, ..., I swim, I roam But my house is always home. Outside the world is so much fun I say hello to everyone I search, I ..., I fly, I roam But my house is always home. ;Sharing stories Genie, genie, be my guide Come and play with me outside. Genie, genie, I'm your guide Come and play with me inside. Genie, genie, be my guide I wanna go and play outside. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about opposites Category:Ep about in & out Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about outside Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about muffins Category:Ep about oven Category:Ep about sausages Category:Ep about barbecue Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about umbrellas Category:Ep about the wind Category:Ep about balloons Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about surprises Category:Ep about cubby houses Category:Ep about flying Category:Ep about snakes Category:Ep about baskets Category:Ep about tiktiries Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about snow Category:Ep about snowmen Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about houses & homes Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about turtles & tortoises Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about genies Category:Ep about magic lamps & bottles Category:Ep about a mess Category:Ep about cleaning Category:Ep about wishes